


Discovered

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley finds out how much can change in a moment - and how much can stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered

The zip slides down. Wesley's mouth opens for a reason it's never had before, expectant and curious.

"Don't move."

His mouth shapes an 'O' and he freezes, a palm curved tightly against his skull, a thumb stroking a strip of skin to life behind his ear.

Panic rises when his mouth is filled, twice-filled, no _air_ , but it ebbs. He takes the silently proffered handkerchief and wipes streaming eyes, spit-wet mouth and running nose, in that order.

The zip slides up, and it's just Wesley taking a book off the shelf and handing it up to a waiting Giles again.


End file.
